


见一表白后

by Musicisthesavior



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian, 贱炸
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23034412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musicisthesavior/pseuds/Musicisthesavior
Kudos: 8





	见一表白后

灵光一现，记录一下！

深情展正经上线！！！

慌张离去的背影还印在眼底，脸上还残余着那人手上的热气，“我喜欢你到快要爆炸”还在耳边撞着。

很奇怪，没有见一说的“高兴不起来”的感觉，反而有一种被证实了的心安。

“白痴，跑这么快干什么？我又不会吃了你。”

从小我和见一就认识了。我第一次遇见他，是在幼儿园的表演上。大家都去拍合照了，只有见一坐在台阶上，头埋在臂弯里。

他很孤单吧。

我当时并没有想太多，只觉得我需要做些什么。我想当他的朋友。我想保护他。

“歪，你怎么一个人，我们去拍照吧。”

抬起的头有一丝哭过的痕迹，眼神有些迷离。

真是个小傻瓜。

“我们走吧，以后我们就是朋友啦。”

“好！”

两只稚嫩的小手互相牵着，一路磕磕绊绊，走向了长大。有时候会暴躁，会揍他，但从来没有讨厌，从来没有想过分开。好像与他做朋友是天经地义，是自然。这两只手，到现在也未曾松开。

我只是想保护他。我喜欢看见他笑。我喜欢任由他胡闹。有他在一旁就够了。

从回忆与沉思中抽离出来，展正希慢慢的走向了沙发。见一正蜷缩在沙发上，皱着眉。不知是难过，还是紧张。

拂开他柔顺的头发，缓缓蹲下身。他像第一次见面那样，睁开了眼睛，眼里带着如初一致的迷茫和期待。

“我知道了。”

我知道了。我从未打算放开你的手，我想和你一直走下去，陪在你身边。所以，见一，不要怕，我一直都在。无论以前还是以后。

ps：此时见一在记得冲击下老泪纵横，在害羞和抱起展正希中艰难抉择，最后选择了把展正希压在沙发上，“展希希，你真好.......”

“....别啃我啊，混蛋！”

我在老福特上叫临落山，求关注啊！


End file.
